Cuando todo acabe
by Ada Ross
Summary: Desmond quiere lanzarse a pesar de todo. Y lo hace. Desmond/Lucy, ACB.


**Título:** Cuando todo acabe.  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Assassin's Creed.  
><strong>Pareja<strong> Desmond/Lucy.  
><strong>Palabras:<strong> 1816.  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> durante ACB, así que leves spoilers de la situación.  
><strong>Notas:<strong>me moría de ganas por escribir un Desmond/Lucy durante los eventos de La Hermandad. Creo que no me he quedado satisfecha con éste del todo, pero tenía que sacarme la espinita. Aunque creo que volveré a picar, hay demasiadas posibilidades en ese entorno, ¡como para desaprovecharlas! :D

* * *

><p>Un pinchazo doloroso le recorrió toda la espalda en cuanto sus párpados se abrieron perezosos, aún adormecido y con la sensación permanente de frío en los huesos. Lanzó una mirada cargada de desprecio hacia la ridícula almohada que, en opinión de Desmond, más que descanso proporcionaba tortícolis. A pesar de llevar encerrado bajo tierra en el santuario de la villa Auditore cerca de un mes, con las esporádicas salidas, Desmond no se amoldaba al aire húmedo y viciado que se acumulaba allí abajo entre las piedras, ruinas y raíces. Se desperezó y sus huesos crujieron como los de un anciano anquilosado, mientras un bostezo largo y profundo escapaba desde su garganta. A tientas logró encender la pequeña lámpara situada al lado del saco y la sala se iluminó parcialmente.<p>

—¿Dónde se han metido…? —masculló mientras sus ojos se acomodaban a la penumbra. Las pantallas de los ordenadores parpadeaban, pero allí no había ni rastro de Shaun, Rebecca o Lucy.

Unas cinco horas antes, Lucy había insistido en que terminasen la sesión de Animus de ese viernes y apresuró a Desmond a que durmiese un poco, un detalle que él agradeció pues sus ojos apenas se mantenían abiertos. Con cada sesión que pasaba, Desmond notaba más cansancio, más jaquecas y migrañas; así que recibía los descansos como momentos de gloria y liberación total. Durante esas horas, los otros aprovechaban para tomarse un descanso también o hacerse cargo de otras tareas como traer la comida y limpiar; aunque normalmente alguien permanecía allí en el santuario con él. Sin embargo, en ese instante Desmond se encontró a sí mismo solo en la cripta. Una idea que no le hacía especial ilusión, debía añadir.

Extrañado, se alzó con rapidez y llamó en voz alta a Lucy, a Rebecca e incluso a Shaun; pero no obtuvo respuesta de ninguno. Desmond optó entonces por saltarse un poco las directrices que habían acordado, por las cuales él no podía salir a la calle durante mucho tiempo a modo de precaución contra los posibles espías de Abstergo. Así que, con paso aún lánguido y todavía adormecido, Desmond recorrió las escaleras en un silencio sepulcral hasta que alcanzó el exterior de la villa. El aire fresco de la noche inundó sus pulmones y la sensación de respirar oxígeno verdadero consiguió despejarle la mente.

El patio trasero de la villa estaba bañado por la luz plateada de la luna llena, que se dejaba ver con claridad en lo alto del cielo despejado de nubes. Soplaba una brisa suave y agradable; y Desmond notó cómo su ánimo mejoraba al cambiar la atmósfera asfixiante del santuario por el viento otoñal de la Toscana. Lanzó miradas a su alrededor en busca de sus compañeros, y sorprendentemente sus ojos tropezaron con la figura de Lucy, que permanecía de espaldas a él, sentada en el suelo y cobijada por una manta sobre los hombros.

—Lucy, ¿qué haces ahí?

La joven dio un brinco inconsciente ante el repentino sonido de la voz de Desmond. Volvió el rostro hacia él a toda prisa, con un giro de cuello muy brusco y los ojos abiertos por completo.

—¡Desmond! —musitó, tratando de ocultar el pequeño susto que se había llevado—. Creía que estabas dormido.

Desmond caminó hacia ella y se acomodó a su lado, estirando las piernas sobre la hierba corta que rodeaba el antiguo hogar de los Auditore.

—Me desperté de repente y vi que estaba solo allá abajo. Da un poco de cosa, ¿sabes? —añadió, con una sonrisa que la misma Lucy le devolvió.

—Siento haberte dejado solo. Rebecca y Shaun han bajado al pueblo, insistían en ir a tomar una cerveza y relajarnos un poco. Pero no me parecía seguro que salieras a estas horas y no iba a irme sin ti.

—Tranquila mamá, no iba a prender fuego a nada —respondió Desmond con gesto divertido. Lucy, en cambio, le devolvió aquella mirada un tanto exasperada que empleaba cada vez que Desmond le tomaba el pelo.

—Si sigues en ese plan, la próxima vez no me dará tanta pena dejarte aquí abandonado —rezongó Lucy, con una mezcla de sarcasmo y resentimiento. Desmond se percató entonces de las ojeras oscuras que empezaban a nacer bajo los ojos de la joven, concediéndole un aspecto bastante agotado.

—Hey, sólo estaba bromeando, ¿vale? —se apuró a decir, apoyando su mano en el hombro de Lucy con una sonrisa en el rostro a modo de disculpa—. Además, sabes que me gusta quedarme contigo.

A veces la elección de palabras y las oraciones se forman antes de que el cerebro sea capaz de procesar lo que significan e implican. Desmond no tenía todos sus sentidos alerta en esos momentos y su cerebro aún permanecía en un ligero estado de sopor, así que se percató tarde de lo que acababa de soltar con toda naturalidad en cuanto vio la mirada sorprendida y las mejillas ruborizadas de Lucy frente a él. El maldito nudo que se le empezó a formar en el estómago no le ayudó en absoluto.

—Bueno, es decir… que se está muy bien aquí fuera, ya me entiendes, ¿no? —balbució mientras se rascaba un punto incierto del brazo tatuado con la mirada cabizbaja.

—No importa, Desmond —se apresuró a decir Lucy para evitarle más problemas; y la sonrisa reconfortante que le dedicó en ese instante sólo acrecentó su tribulación—. Perdona que me haya puesto borde. Estoy un poco cansada —añadió ella, con expresión agotada y los párpados entrecerrados.

—¿Un poco? —cuestionó Desmond al tiempo que lanzaba una mirada incrédula a Lucy—. Yo diría que pareces agotada.

Ella se encogió de hombros, dejando escapar un suspiro profundo.

—No estamos aquí de vacaciones —masculló entre dientes mientras se frotaba los ojos.

—Pero un día nos podemos relajar, ¿no? Todo eso de salvar el mundo puede esperar. —Enseguida notó la mirada pétrea de Lucy, coronada por el leve fruncimiento de ceño tan característico—. Me lo tomo en serio, tranquila. Sólo quería quitar un poco de tensión.

Si había una cosa que Desmond había aprendido desde que conoció a Lucy hacía casi dos meses atrás era que, a pesar de sus férreos intentos por mantener la compostura y de sus esporádicas reprimendas bordes, al final siempre le regalaba una sonrisa. Una de ésas que en los libros se describen, muy platónicamente, como 'radiantes'. Y, como también se describía en las novelas románticas baratas, esa sonrisa le hacía derretirse. Así que él le devolvía el gesto con aspecto bobalicón, mientras que ella apretaba las piernas contra su pecho y se encogía debajo de la manta aún con los labios curvados.

—Gracias Desmond. Eres un cielo —añadió, propinándole un golpecito suave en el hombro con el puño cerrado—. Y tú, ¿cómo te encuentras? ¿Sigues teniendo… ya sabes…?

La pregunta le tomó por sorpresa, pero sabía perfectamente a qué se refería Lucy.

—Estoy bien. No he tenido tantas visiones como en las catacumbas —Lucy le devolvió la mirada no del todo convencida—. De verdad, estoy bien —se apresuró a decir ante el gesto preocupado de su compañera.

—Me alegro. Ojalá no tuviéramos que estar haciéndote esto, si hubiese otra manera… —comenzó a decir, con los ojos caídos y acuosos. Se percató al instante de que la joven estaba ese día con el ánimo especialmente caído.

Desmond lanzó un suspiro largo y hondo.

—Eh, Lucy, olvídalo, ¿vale? —Cuando se dio cuenta, su mano se había dirigido hasta la barbilla de ella y le sujetaba el mentón con suavidad, obligándola a encararle. Desmond nunca había sido un tipo demasiado lanzado a la hora de la verdad, y si se trataba de Lucy había comprobado que el asunto se complicaba aún más. Sin embargo, en aquel momento, su cuerpo había reaccionado antes. Tenía que estar medio dormido todavía para atreverse, pensó con sorna—. Esto lo hago por voluntad propia, así que no quiero que te culpes de nada. O me enfadaré —terminó con una sonrisilla, simulando amenaza.

Lucy respondió, por fortuna, con una carcajada suave que le hizo respirar aliviado. Desmond había temido uno de los cortes fríos de la señorita Stillman, que le habría quitado el ánimo de intentar cualquier otro tipo de avance hasta un futuro lejano e impreciso. Sin embargo, tras el sonido de aquella risa relajada y casi divertida, Desmond sintió el impulso de continuar. Ya la había hecho reír dos veces, ella estaba desanimada, y él todavía lo suficientemente dormido como para hacerlo. O quizás estaba adquiriendo más cosas de Ezio de las que él creía.

¿Se estaría aprovechando de la situación? Sabía que tenía que mantener la cabeza fría y toda esa perorata responsable, de la que era más que consciente. Él también quería acabar con esa mierda templaria, tanto o más que ellos. Sabía que estaban metidos en una historia mucho más grande de lo que ya de por sí aparentaba, más de lo que podrían imaginar. Le habría gustado ser un tipo corriente sentado sobre un jardín en una villa italiana abandonada con la chica que le tenía embelesado. Por una noche, sólo quería ser ese tío sin problemas mayores que la duda de lanzarse o no.

Y lo hizo. Llevó la mano hasta la mejilla de Lucy, lentamente, y la besó.

Cerró los ojos, sin saber muy bien qué respuesta esperar. Rechazo o aceptación, incertidumbre… El nudo que se le había formado en el estómago amenazaba con ahogarlo si no ocurría algo.

Pero Lucy no le rechazó. Cubrió la mano de Desmond con la suya propia y se acercó un poco más a él, tanto que podía notar la barba incipiente y áspera que comenzaba a lucir Desmond. Éste pudo sentir la sonrisa de Lucy contra sus labios cuando sus mejillas le rozaron. Sin embargo, el sentimiento no duró demasiado: en cuanto Desmond, obnubilado, bajó su otra mano hasta la cadera de Lucy e hizo el intento de aproximarla aún más a su cuerpo, ella reaccionó y se separó de inmediato de él, con gesto atribulado y los pómulos algo enrojecidos.

—Creo… creo que deberíamos volver dentro. Shaun y Rebecca estarán a punto de llegar —balbució, sin poder esconder los nervios y la culpabilidad en su voz.

Enseguida se deshizo de la manta que la cubría y se colocó de pie. Desmond la imitó, aunque su rostro reflejaba la decepción inevitable. Lucy comenzó a andar con paso rápido hasta la entrada a la villa, aún la cabeza agachada y la mirada nerviosa.

—Lucy, espera —consiguió decir finalmente Desmond. Ella se detuvo en seco y ladeó la cabeza hasta poder verle—. Cuando todo esto haya acabado… ¿podré intentarlo otra vez? —preguntó con la mejor y más encantadora de sus sonrisas

Lucy se tomó unos segundos para responder, hasta que volvió a lanzar otra de sus carcajadas. Sus ojos miraron a Desmond, y aunque ella no hubiese dicho nada, él la habría entendido a la perfección.

—Más te vale hacerlo.

**-fin-**


End file.
